Lenny
Opis Lenny jest piętnastoletnim, młodym pieskiem, który z zawodu jest strażakiem i jest rasy Jamnik. Ma piętnaście lat. Wygląd Futro naszego bohatera jest jasno czarne w podpalane łaty na pyszczku, klatce piersiowej, podbrzuszu, końcu ogonka, na końcówkach przednich i tylnych łap oraz kropki na uszach. Jego oczy są brązowe. Charakter Piesek jest raczej zrównoważony i żartobliwy. Kocha spędzać wolny czas z pieskami z PP, lub na jakiś zajęciach. Lenny jest miły, wesoły, zrównoważony, żartobliwy, odważny, cierpliwy, przyjazny, koleżeński, pomocny, aktywny, energiczny, oddany, lojalny, kocha adrenalinę. Taki mniej więcej jest dla Psiego Patrolu. Jednak czasem zdarzają mu sie dni, gdy jest opryskliwy, apatyczny, leniwy. Można powiedzieć, że lubi podrywać suczki. Może nie jest kobieciarzem, ale jest dość dużym fanem płci pięknej. Zawsze zażartuje, poflirtuje, popisze się. Jednakże, gdy sytuacja tego wymaga potrafi być wyrozumiały, poważny, wykonujący solidnie jego zadanie. Jednak dość bardzo nie lubi, a nawet boi się widoku krwi. Piesek wtedy źle się czuje, a nawet może zemdleć. Dla wrogów PP jest bardzo niemiły, opryskliwy, sarkastyczny, wredny, poważny, nawet i agresywny oraz porywczy! Czasem lubi się pochorować, i leżeć w ciepłym łóżku, popijając kakao i oglądać TV. Umiejętności Piesek świetnie sobie radzi z pożarami, porusza się szybko i zręcznie. Jednak w wolnym czasie świetnie gra w koszykówkę mimo wzrostu i surfuje. Rodzina * Lui- tata. * Paris- mama. * Jacek- brat. Strój '''Regularny i na misje- '''jest to ciemnoczerwony hełm strażacki wraz z strojem strażackim. '''Mission Paw- '''jest to czarno- ciemnoczerwony hełm i czarno- ciemnoczerwona kamizelka, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Air pup - '''jest to ciemnoczerwono- jasnoczerwony hełm i ciemnoczerwono- jasnoczerwony skafander. '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to żółto- ciemnoczerwony hełm i żółto- ciemnoczerwony skafander, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space pup - '''posiada biało- ciemnoczerwony hełm i biało- ciemnoczerwony skafander, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle pup - '''jest to ciemnoczerwona panama i ciemnoczerwony strój, mają one bordowe wstawki moro. '''Winter pup - '''jest to ciemnoczerwono- jasnoczerwona czapka z pomponem i obszyciem, oraz ciemnoczerwono- jasnoczerwona kurtka z kapturem i obszyciem. Pojazd '''Regularny i na misje- '''jest to ciemnoczerwony wóz strażacki, z 30m drabiną i z boku długim wężem. '''Mission Paw- '''jest to czarno- ciemnoczerwony trójkołowy motocykl z mini wężem strażackim, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to żółto- ciemnoczerwona motorówka, z wężem strażackim, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space pup - '''jest to biało- ciemnoczerwony mini prom kosmiczny, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle pup - '''jest to ciemnoczerwony Jeep z tyłem dla zwierząt oraz z wężem strażackim, ma on bordowe wstawki moro. '''Winter pup - '''posiada ciemnoczerwono- jasnoczerwony mini Van, strażacki z gąsienicami, może jeździć po odzie i latać. Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje- '''działka wodne, wąż strażacki, maska gazowa, szypce, drabina. '''Mission Paw- '''gogle na pod czerwień, laserowe działka wodne, wąż strażacki, sieć, maska gazowa, szypce, drabina. '''Air pup - '''ponaddźwiękowe skrzydła, działka wodne, węże strażackie, szypce, maska gazowa. '''Sea Patrol - '''hiper napęd wodny, wąż wodny, wąż strażacki, działka wodne, szypce. '''Space pup - '''przysłona, jet- pack ponaddźwiękowy, wąż strażacki, działka wodne, szypce, butla z tlenem. '''Jungle pup - '''gogle, wąż strażacki, działka wodne, szypce. '''Winter pup - '''koc termiczny, szypce, działka wodne, rozmrażacz wody, wąż strażacki, termos, gogle, hak, przyrząd do roztapiania śniegu. Cytaty Odznaka Jest to lejący wąż strażacki na ciemnoczerwonym tle. Lubi # Spędzać czas z Careyą, Buessą i Cleo. # Spędzać czas z pieskami z Psiego Patrolu i ich przyjaciółmi. # Adrenalinę. # Pomagać. # Wiosnę. # Lato. # Jesień. # Zimę. # Boże Narodzenie. # Sylwester. # Wielkanoc. # Walentynki. # Sporty. # Podrywać suczki. # Wyjazdy. # Przyjaciół PP. # Ogień. # Śnieg. # Deszcz. Nie lubi # Wrogów PP. # Widoku krwi. # Kłamstwa. # Zła. # Oszustwa. # Ignorancji. # Gdy Buessa, Careya lub Cleo są smutne. # Gdy Buessa. Careya lub Cleo są w tarapatach. Hobby # Wspinaczka. # Surfing. # Bieganie. # Koszykówka. # Piłka nożna. # Pływanie. # Nurkowanie. # Siatkówka. # Pup- Fu. # Hop Hop Boogie. # Narty. # Łyżwiarstwo. # Zapasy. Strach # Widok krwi. # Carei, Buessie lub Cleo może coś się stać. Ciekawostki # Ma 25 cm wzrostu. # Boi się widoku krwi i wtedy może zemdleć. # Jest zakochany w Carei, Buessie i Cleo. # Często jest aktywny, lecz czasem jest leniwy. # Jest pierwszym Jamnikiem w Psim Patrolu, który został strażakiem. # Jest nawet dość dużym fanem suczek. # Często podrywa suczki. # Ma trzy wielkie miłości. Dubbing * wersja angielska- Lee Pace * wersja polska- Józef Pawłowski Biografia Lenny urodził się w zwykłym domu wraz z jego bratem Jackiem. Pieski zawsze były kochane. Pewnego dnia na ich podwórko przyjechali strażacy na lekcje pokazową do córki właścicieli ich rodziców. Bardzo wykład mu się podobał i chętnie słuchał. Tej nocy ktoś podpalił ich dom.... Państwo zabrali córkę i zwierzęta, a potem zadzwonili po Psi Patrol. Nagle zauważyli, że brakuje Jacka! Lenny po niego pobiegł pamiętając wszystkie zasady sprzed paru godzin, znalazł go na środku salonu stojącego w płomieniach, przeskoczył płomienie i pobiegł do łazienki po mokrą szmatę. Wrócił z trzema. Jedną położył na pyszczku i ciele brata, drugą przykrył swój pysk, a trzecią zwalczał płomienie. W tym momencie Marshall wpadł i był oszołomiony. Gdy razem zwalczyli płomienie i wynieśli Jacka z domu Marshall opowiedział o wszystkim Ryder'a. Szczeniaki, akurat szukały nowych domów i Ryder wziął Lenny' ego ze sobą, a właściciele postanowili zostawić Jacka ze sobą. W bazie dostał odznakę. Galeria Lenny'ego Lenny.PNG Ultimate Rescue pups and fire.PNG|Okładka do odcinka Ultimate Rescue: Pieski i pożar. Lenny Snowy and Victoria as puppies.png|Jako szczeniak z Snowy i Victorią Lenny anwsering questions Ask my OC -4.PNG|Z serii zapytaj moje OC Lenny as a Mighty Pup.PNG|W stroju Mighty Pup Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Lenny Kategoria:Strażak Kategoria:Strażacy Kategoria:Jamnik Kategoria:Jamniki Kategoria:Małe psy Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Chłopak Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Chłopacy Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Brat Kategoria:Bracia Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Członek Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Nastolatek